Idea Box
by Bboy46
Summary: Place where my ideas go. I may make them full-fics later, but if you want to adopt one, PM me. Note: Poll is up to see which story you want me to do.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my idea box. This place is basically where I brain dump ideas. I might be doing weekly/bi-weekly updates for this one. I might make some of these full on stories later (probably during summer).

If you want to adopt one, just PM me. It will go on a _first come first serve_ basis. If you are the person who adopts it, all I ask is you say that you got the idea from me, nothing more.

The short chapter I post isn't meant to be chapter 1, but a rough draft of it really.

* * *

**The Black Prince and Wagtail**

Basically Code Geass, but instead of Geass, the Sekirei Plan is what's going on. Also Minaka Hiroto and Emperor Charles are well aqauinted (Minaka basically replaces V.V.).

* * *

Things haven't been going normal for Lelouch. Normally, he and Rivalz sneak off during lunch to go gambling, win all of some idiot noble's money, and head back to school before the teachers realize they're gone. However, no matter how smart Lelouch is, even he couldn't predict a speeding truck going right behind them, said truck crashing into a building under construction, and to top it all off, Rivalz's motorbike breaking down.

Lelouch decided to get out of the sidecar and move his legs a bit (thus completing his daily exercise) and looked at the crashed truck. He then looked in disgust at the bystanders who are talking about someone helping them, but not doing anything themselves. Fed up, Lelouch decided to do something himself, much to Rivalz's protest.

"Relax Rivalz, I'll be fine." Lelouch said before heading to the truck to inspect it. He tried to access the front of the truck, but the rubble from the building blocked him.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lelouch shouted to the driver and whoever else could possibly be inside. He noticed a ladder leading to the top of the truck and climbed up, trying to look for a different entrance way.

"Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Lelouch shouted again and noticed the top of the truck was opened, but when he went closer to the opening, he heard something.

_"You? Could you be my-"_

Lelouch noted the voice sounded female, but couldn't figure out if it came from the truck or somewhere elseDecding to ignore what he just heard for now, he and moved towards the opening of the truck. However, the truck suddenly started moving in reverse and caused Lelouch to fall into the truck.

"Dammit." Lelouch said as he got up. "You'd think they'd put a ladder on the inside too." Lelouch noted.

_"Stop the vehicle!"_ Lelouch heard a man saw over an intercom followed shortly by the sound of bullets trying to hit the truck.

While Lelouch was trying to figure out any options that he had that didn't end with him in pain or dead, he noticed a woman stepping out from the front of the truck and quickly hid behind the container he was initially leaning against.

"Kallen let's use it here! Why not?" A man, who Lelouch presumed to be the driver, shouted.

"Cause that would mean a bloodbath!" The woman, who Lelouch noted was very familiar, replied.

The woman climbed up some steps and into a cockpit that looked like a knightmare frame. Realizing this, Lelouch backed away from the back of the truck, expecting what would happen next.

As Lelouch expected, the back of the truck opened up and a red Glasgow jumped out, taking care of the military forces.

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur for Lelouch. One moment the Glasgow jumped out of the truck and next he realizes he's being held down by a Britannian soldier. As luck would have it, the soldier turned out to be his childhood friend, Suzaku Kururugi, the last person Lelouch expected to be in the military.

"What are you doing here Lelouch?" Suzaku inquired.

"Could ask you the same thing?" Lelouch replied, avoiding the question.

"I've been ordered to retrieve this." Suzaku said pointing at the container inside the truck. "I was told it contained some sort of poison gas."

"Huh." Lelouch noted, glad the rough driving of the truck didn't accidently open the container.

Suddenly the container opened and Suzaku covered his mouth with his hand and put his gasmask on Lelouch, but both of them noticed that it wasn't poison gas that came out of the container, but a… girl?

"Suzaku, what's the meaning of this? Lelouch asked, checking the girl. She had silver hair, was wearing a black kimono of some kind, and had a sword attached to said kimono.

"I was told it was poison gas, I swear." Suzaku defended himself.

Before Lelouch could ask any more, soldiers who Lelouch recognized as the Royal Guard showed up. They demanded that Suzaku kill Lelouch, but refused, causing Suzaku to be shot in the back by the leader. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the truck, distracting the Guard and giving Lelouch and the girl to escape, with Lelouch carrying the girl.

Lelouch was trying to lay low as he heard the screams of women and children silenced by gunfire. He saw some soldiers in front of him and decided to wait until they left until he moved to safety and the still-unconscious girl to a hospital or something. Sadly, this decision was taken away from him with a phone call from Shirley. Panicking, Lelouch quickly hit the decline button on his phone, but it was too late.

"Well, well, look who we have here." A man said who Lelouch remembered as the Captain of the Royal Guard, the same man who shot Suzaku. "You really should have stayed in school, boy."

Lelouch was paralyzed with fear. All his planning and calculating for the day he fights Britannia crashing down just because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time?

"Don't worry; we'll make sure that the reports say you died honorably." The Captain said before pointing his gun at Lelouch and pulling the trigger.

Lelouch closed his eyes, but felt nothing. Opening them, he saw a sword directly in front of him. He heard a clang somewhere and, following the sound, saw the bullet that would've taken his life fall to the floor harmlessly.

"You guys got some nerve, trying to kill my ashikabi." A feminine voice said. Lelouch looked and noticed not only that the previously unconscious woman was awake, but she was the one who spoke and was wielding the sword that somehow stopped the bullet. Looking at the woman's face, he saw the once peaceful look on it now heard a savage smile, as if dying to go and kill something.

"Impossible, no one can stop a bullet with a mere sword!" The Captain exclaimed while he and the other soldiers looked terrified.

"Hey, ashikabi." The woman said. Given her previous statement, Lelouch assumed she was talking to him. "Give me a command." Lelouch raised an eyebrow to this. "Isn't that what ashikabi do? They tell their sekirei to do something, regardless of the command. I'm not for it really, but you interest me."

Lelouch felt a feral smirk creep across his face and embraced it. "Very well then, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you. Kill them all! Leave not one of them alive!"

"Of course!" The woman shouted as she leapt towards the soldiers. Lelouch barely see her movements, but he could certainly see the results of them. The soldiers were literally getting torn apart, just with a sword instead of… wait scratch that, Lelouch just saw the woman tear off a man's arm with her bare hand and break the same man's neck with the disconnected limb.

"Help me, please!" Lelouch looked down and saw that the Captain was on the ground with both his legs cleaved off. He was reaching towards Lelouch for some kind of help, but Lelouch did nothing of the sort.

"You missed one." Was all Lelouch said before the Captain's head went flying off and some blood from the neck sprayed a bit onto Lelouch's neck. Lelouch noticed this, but didn't care as he gave another feral smile at the massacre in front of him.

"You know…" Lelouch finally gave his attention back to the woman who was cleaning her sword on the corpse of one of her victims before sheathing it. "I thought my ashikabi was going to be some weak human. Apparently I was wrong. You're certainly strong, not in a fighting way, but strong all the same. Now then, shall we seal the deal?" The woman then faced towards Lelouch with some kind of smile on her face that was pleasant, but also disturbing slightly.

Lelouch didn't know what 'seal the deal' meant, but if he could get a valuable ally, he was all for it. "Very well then." Lelouch said. Next thing he knew, he was in a kiss with the woman, a _very_ deep kiss. Lelouch saw some kind of black energy burst from her back in the form of wings. The woman then pulled away from Lelouch.

_"This blade is a symbol of my pledge,  
Massacre the enemies of my ashikabi."_

The woman said before doing a mock bow. "Sekirei No.4, Karasuba, at your service, _ashikabi_." Even though the woman, now known as Karasuba, said sekirei took orders from ashikabi, Lelouch knew that it wouldn't be as simple with this woman. Lelouch obviously had some questions for her, but decided to save them for later.

"Very well then, Karasuba, how about we go cause some mayhem and maybe kill a prince?" Lelouch asked and knew that Karasuba's smile was all he needed to accelerate his plans from about a decade, to now.

* * *

Hirato Minaka was checking his monitor. He needed to make sure the Sekirei Plan was going on smoothly. He was pleased to know that his son, Minato, was now involved, much to Takami's dismay, but nearly spat out his coffee when he saw the report of the most recent sekirei winging. After his initial shock, Minaka just smiled. "Seems like I have some news for Emperor Chuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Daddy of Zero** (Bioshock x Familiar of Zero)

When I was looking at Bioshock crossovers, I was surprised when I saw that only one story was a crossover with Familiar of Zero, and I'm pretty sure it's dead. That one was with Jack Ryan so I figure I'll take a spin with Delta, the unstoppable Alpha Series model of the Big Daddy. To solve the lack of Eve in the place, Delta should have the Fountain of Youth tonic equipped.

* * *

Delta heard the splash of water as his daughter sent him back into the ocean. A perfect grave for him, he muses, as he could never leave Rapture or the ocean. Delta felt himself sinking into the ocean, the water enveloping him completely. He knows he won't live by the time he reaches the bottom of the sea, but he's ok with that. His daughter and the Little Sisters have reached the surface and will be able to live safely there, he's certain of that. The sun's light was fading away as the darkness of the sea swallowed him.

_"My …Louise…"_

Delta heard something, a voice of a young girl. He chuckled mentally at the fact. Seems like he's gonna die slightly insane, but to survive Rapture, that wasn't a bad thing.

_" Pentagon… elemental power, Heed my summoning..."_

The voice was getting louder and this time Delta was sure he wasn't hearing things. He felt a bright light below him and using the last of his strength rotated himself to see the bright light glowing below him. He figures that this is that 'afterlife' place he heard about from roaming splicers. However, it wasn't peaceful. In fact, he felt himself being pulled towards it, and not by gravity.

_"…and bring forth...my familiar!"_

Delta heard the last words perfectly as the light consumed him.

* * *

Louise waited patiently as the glowing light of the portal shined, hopefully revealing a powerful familiar so people will stop calling her a 'Zero.' The first thing she noticed though was water, first a drop and then it was pouring out of the portal.

"Look! Louise's familiar is a puddle!" A student said, causing many of the other students to start laughing as well…until they heard a thud. Looking back, the portal was gone and in its place was a metal…golem? No one was sure what it was besides the fact it stood like a person and was mostly made of metal. They noticed on its belt was an assortment of…well they couldn't tell of what exactly, but they looked deadly. They saw a yellow light coming from its head, showing that it's alive at least.

"H-hello?" Louise asked quietly. She didn't expect this to appear when she summoned a familiar. She doesn't even know what _this_ is! It looked like it could crush her with one hand! The metal thing then raised one of its arms and brought it towards her. Louise was frozen in fear for her life.

* * *

Delta looked at his surroundings and realized that this wasn't the bottom of the sea or Rapture. The next thing he noticed was that he was still a Big Daddy. He wasn't sure what the afterlife consisted of, but he's certain he wouldn't be a Big Daddy there. He concluded that that light teleported him somewhere most likely on the surface. Hey, if a bottle of plasmid could teleport it and Delta around Rapture, then who knows what else could.

"H-hello?" Delta looked down and saw a little girl with…pink hair? Delta decided to not question it, figuring he was in Rapture for too long. He felt a bond towards the girl, almost like with Eleanor, but that should be impossible. He was designed to be bonded only to Eleanor, as in he shouldn't feel a link between himself and any other Little Sister, not even mentioning the fact that this girl wasn't a Little Sister. Still, the bond was there and Delta decided that it would be for the best if he did what he's the best at: be a Big Daddy. Delta reached his arm out towards the girl, who was obviously frightened by him like the Splicers and unlike Little Sisters. Delta's hand touched the pink haired girl's head and lightly patted it.

* * *

Louise was shocked, and in a new way. At first she thought the metal golem was going to crush her, even Professor Colbert was rushing in to save her, but instead it patted her softly on the head, too gentle for something of its appearance to do. Mustering up the courage to speak, Louise asked the one question many people were definitely thinking. "A-are you m-my fami-familiar?" The metal golem kneeled down on one leg and even then it was still two heads taller than Louise. It seemed to tilt its head to the side before nodding to her question.

_"I believe I am."_ The metal golem said, earning a surprise from everyone.

"It talked!" "Does that mean it's alive?" "Is it human?" Was buzzing around the crowd.

"Enough!" Professor Colbert shouted silencing everyone. "Louise, finish the ceremony. Since this…man is evidently your familiar." Professor Colbert said, unsure of what to call it since its capable of human speech.

"R-right." Louise said. She knew that this had to end with a kiss, but where? The metal man doesn't have a face!

* * *

Delta was surprised. He spoke! Well kind of. Truth be told, ever since he was initially revived in the Vita-Chamber, he never tried to speak since he figured he wouldn't be able to. Even now, his voice was much gurgled. Delta figures that maybe either his revitalization or the increased flow of Adam that began to run through him after revitalizing caused his vocal cords to slowly reform themsevesf. Who knows, maybe someday he'll turn back to normal completely, but that's one hope Delta doubts will happen.

Looking down, Delta saw the girl grab his hand with both of hers. Despite not being a Little Sister, this girl certainly acted as one. She then did something strange and kissed the top of his hand. Delta felt the bond between himself and the girl strengthen as the delta symbol on his glove glowed.

A bald man in glasses walked over to Delta and grabbed his hand. Feeling no hostility from the bespectacled man, Delta allowed him to continue to stare.

* * *

"Interesting." Professor Colbert said staring at the single glowing rune on the metal man's hand. "I've never seen a symbol like this. It doesn't match any letter in our language."

_"Delta."_ The metal man said. Shocked, Professor Colbert let go of the hand.

"Excuse me?" The professor asked.

_"That symbol means Delta. It's my name."_ The metal man, now called Delta, replied.

"I-I see." The professor said readjusting his glasses. "Could you perhaps tell us what you are? I'm certain everyone here is interested." Many of the students nodded in agreement.

Delta wondered what he should say exactly and went for a simple, watered-down version. _"I was once part of a group of…guardians in something called the Protector Program. I'm a part of the Alpha Series, the very first group created and beyond that, I'm the fourth created and first successful one created."_

"So are you a golem made from metal?" Professor Colbert asked completely intrigued over the existence of this Delta.

Delta shook his head. _"No. Underneath this suit, I'm as human as you are. Sort of."_

"You're human?" Louise asked, shocked. She never thought that this metal…thing was not only able to speak, but human as well.

"May I ask what you were supposed to protect? Were you good at your job?" Professor Colbert asked, he was overflowing with questions he wanted answered.

_"It's a little hard to explain what I protected, but it wouldn't be too crazy to say I'm the best protector. Even though the later models were more heavily modified than me, they couldn't defeat me."_

"Why would they have to defeat you?" Professor Colbert asked.

_"It's a bit of a long story."_ Delta said.

"Very well, for another time then." Professor Colbert said. "Oh yes. Delta, this is your master, her name is Louise." He said pointing to Louise. "You are her familiar and basically you must protect her from any threats, but if your job is to protect like you said, then there shouldn't be much issue."

Delta nodded before staring at Louise. An image of Eleanor as a Little Sister replaced Louise for a second before vanishing. _"No issue at all."_

"Great. Okay then, since everyone has summoned their familiar, then I'd like for us to return to inside the school." Professor Colbert said as he and all the other students flew off.

"W-well, come on, familiar." Louise said as she started walking back. As cool as her familiar looked, she really wanted one that could fly, like Tabitha's dragon.

_"You can't fly?"_ Her familiar asked.

"No." Louise said, expecting her familiar to belittle her now. Instead, she felt herself be picked up and looked at her familiar placing herself on his left shoulder. "W-wait! Familiar!"

_"Don't worry, this isn't my first time doing this and please, call me Delta, or Mr. Bubbles if you like." _Her familiar said as he walked after the other students, causing a small tremor with every step.

* * *

Delta didn't understand everything exactly. Nothing was explained to him at all really, but he couldn't really care. Little Sister or not, he has someone to protect, and he'll protect this little girl, Louise, as a Big Daddy should: with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Berserker of the Snowstorm** (Berserk x Familiar of Zero)

I know I already put a FoZ x-over story, but I'm a huge Berserk fan and I feel he would fit in quite nicely in the FoZ universe given the similarities, but I really wanted him to be Tabitha's familiar because of how much she looks like Schierke from the Berserk universe (I'm also a Tabitha fan, sorry). However, Louise still needs a familiar with Void runes, so I'm giving her a Rhyme Dragon with the Void name Mjöðvitnir, allowing the ability to create almost any magical feat (good combo to my view). With that, I think the case is closed. Any questions should be directed to the respective wikis. Also, Guts has defeated God Hand at this point.

I also think that this is the first time someone besides Louise is given a new familiar.

* * *

"Well, is that everyone?" Professor Colbert asked. It's time for the Springtime Familiar Summoning and to everyone's surprise Louise (commonly called 'Zero' for lack of magical capabilities) has just summoned a dragon, now bragging about it to almost everyone.

"Wait! Tabitha isn't here yet!" Kirche yelled.

"Ah, yes. I believe she said she had some family issues to take care of, but said she'd be here later. Where is she though?" Professor Colbert asked, looking around. A few seconds later, Tabitha could be made out slightly jogging to where the summoning is taking place. "There she is!"

"Apologies." Tabitha said.

"No worries." Professor Colbert said before turning to the class. "Everyone, please move! Our final student is about to summon her familiar!"

Tabitha nodded and walked in the clearing prepared for the summoning. She pointed towards the ground and began the summoning chant.

_"My name is Tabitha…_

* * *

Guts was in some deep shit. He was currently stuck in a different plane of reality, the place he ended up after the Skull Knight gave him the chance to chase after Griffith, or Femto. He did find him, and the rest of God Hand. Apparently when standing on the plane of reality equal to them, they aren't actually as powerful as they make themselves appear to be. He managed to kill them all, every last one, with the help of his armor of course, protecting his ego from getting torn apart.

However, things got weird when he confronted 'God' or the Idea of Evil as it calls itself. Apparently, by storming Falconia, and killing everyone who tries to stop him in his desire to reach Griffith, man and Apostle alike, gave people a reason for suffering: Guts himself. With that, the Idea of Evil said it was no longer needed as people found a reason for suffering and no longer needed a greater being to be the cause instead. Didn't really change Guts' decision of what to do though, but before he can take the monstrosity down, it actually faded away, leaving Guts alone in this higher level of the Astral plane, with no apparent way to leave.

'Didn't really think things through, did I?' Guts thought and chuckled mentally as he staggered through the plane. He wasn't sure how much longer he'll live without some kind of treatment, those God Hand bastards really did a number on him. However, this doesn't mean he'll rest or give up. He still needs to get back to Casca and the others.

"Maybe a portal will open up and take me out of here." Guts said aloud, trying to tempt fate into doing something. Surprisingly, it worked as a white portal appeared.

'Doesn't look like the Skull Kings portals, but who knows when that lazy bone will get me out of here.' Guts smiled slightly at the small joke he made as he decided to risk it and enter the portal.

* * *

Tabitha's portal stayed open for a sec before something weird began to happen. The portal started to turn from white to black before something came out and the portal vanished. He was on one knee as if he was tired and is wearing a black suit of armor with a black cape on his back which seemed to cover something. He appears to be soaked in something, but the color doesn't stand out very well against the blackness of the armor.

"Who's that?" "Tabitha's familiar?" "But it's a human though." "Well, if Zero got a dragon, anything's possible." Were being said by the crowd of students. Tabitha took a step towards the man when the person suddenly moved slightly.

"Tabitha, get back!" Professor Colbert said as he appeared wand ready in front of Tabitha. Curious to the Professor's reaction, the students began to see why. While against the black armor, it was hard to tell what fluid the man was covered in, but on the green grass it stood out very well: blood. The man slowly started getting up and everyone was able to clearly see the man's face, even though it was covered in dried blood. The man had short, black hair with a small tuff of white hair above his right eye, which was closed, apparently signifying its inability to function.

"Well, when I tempted fate, I was expecting something worse." Was the first thing the man said, looking around, blood still dripping off him.

"Who are you and why are you covered in blood?" Professor Colbert asked, not lowering his wand.

"Who are you and why are you pointing a stick at me?" The man countered. "If you want to do some magic do it already. At this range I can easily break that stick or maybe your arm."

The students were shocked. Cleary this man was a commoner, but no commoner has ever stood up to a mage like this before. Professor Colbert, while surprised as well, didn't let it show. "I don't see how. I'm clearly out of your reach, you couldn't-"

_Slash!_

_Snap!_

In an instant, Professor Colbert's wand was broken in two and everyone was terrified by how. The man evidently swung the sword he must've had on his back, but to call it a sword wouldn't be right. It was too big, too thick, too heavy and too long, it was more like a slab of iron, yet this man swung it at a speed no one's eyes could follow and cut the Professor's wand in two.

The man slowly moved his sword back and with _one_ hand raised it high before sheathing it on his back. "You were out of my arm's reach, but not out of my sword's reach. Good thing I didn't do a full swing or you would be just like your stick of a wand right now."

"What do you want?" Professor Colbert said glaring.

"Me? I want to go home, but I doubt that's possible. Traveling through a different plane of existence is really a one-way thing." The swordsman said simply.

"Different plane of reality?" Professor Colbert looked surprised. "How and why would you do that?"

"I'm not sure how, a… person with a common interest as mine opened the way for me. The why part though is easy. I had a score to settle with 'God.'"

"With God?!" Professor Colbert exclaimed.

"Yeah. Shame he vanished before I could attack him, and I even killed his five angels. In case you're wondering it's their blood I'm covered in. Well, mine's in there too." The man said. "After that I was stuck wandering around until I entered a portal that led me here. Who did that by the way?" The man said looking for an indication.

"I did." Tabitha raised her hand. Everyone looked at her in shock except the dark-armored man who smiled at her bravery. "My name is Tabitha; you were summoned to be my familiar."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're familiar? What does that mean?"

"You are to protect me from any threats." Tabitha said simply.

"Protect? Little girl, you saw my sword, it's meant to kill, not protect." The man said, as if to dissuade Tabitha.

"You didn't kill Professor Colbert."

The man smiled. "I guess I didn't. Never have been good at protecting, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Tabitha shook her head.

The man kept his smile on as he walked towards Tabitha. The other students began stepping back and a shake of the head from Tabitha told Professor Colbert not to interfere. The man kneeled down before Tabitha and still towered over her. "Very well. I'll be your familiar, but a warning though. If I'm fighting, it'll be best for you to stay as far away as possible."

"My magic has good range." Was all Tabitha said before she kissed him.

* * *

Guts was shocked at the surprise kiss, good thing none of the blood was on his mouth. 'Is this part of the familiar thing?' Guts thought as the girl, Tabitha broke it off. Guts suddenly felt a burning sensation on his right hand and saw how markings were appearing on it, burning through the bandaging.

The man whose want Guts had broken, Professor Colbert if he recalls correctly, walked up. "If I may." The man said, glaring at Guts. Guts brushed it off and showed him his right hand. After looking at it, the man raised an eyebrow and said "Slayer of God."

"Seems like I wasn't lying." Guts said smugly as he heard whispers as to the runic translation. Guts then felt a tugging on his cloak and looked back at Tabitha.

"Name?" Was all Tabitha said.

"Guts." Replied simply. He liked how short these conversations are, nothing dragged out or exaggerated.

"Alright everyone, I know you've all summoned your familiars, but you'll have time to spend with them tomorrow, please return to inside the school!" Professor Colbert said as everyone flew off, or in Louise's case, rode off on her dragon. As he walked by, Professor Colbert sent a glare at Guts.

"You were pointing a weapon at me, I defended myself." Guts said as the Professor sighed and flew off as well. Guts looked at Tabitha. "Shall we depart?" Tabitha nodded.

Guts doubted he'd be able to return home. As similar as things seem, it's for too different from what he's seen in Midland. He knows the signs, the chances of him returning home are slim, but Farnese is there with Casca so he doesn't have to worry, and he might as well make the most of it.

* * *

I plan to put a poll after I post this to see which story people want me to do. There's a good chance I'll do some of them regardless, but I want to know what the people want.


End file.
